new beginnings
by zivafan07
Summary: this is a story set during season 11 but nothing here will tally with canon its just the time period. see what tony and ziva are up to after ziva leaves NCIS. cute romantic story inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hi everyone, this is my new story and it is quite obviously Tiva, and much unexpected for my style of writing a fluffy romantic story delivered as promised. So this is set in season 11 where Ziva does leave BUT we get to see what Tony and Ziva are up to. This is not a sad story at all, I figured we all needed that. I have written this as a one shot for now but do tell me if I need to continue. This is a new experience for me and I need your help, so come out with ideas of what you want to see. I have a few of my own but only if you want it. So enjoy. And to my readers of the story Reminiscent flavours I will keep writing that along with this so no worries. And for those who do not know please do check out my other stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS or any characters and make no profit from this.**

Rays of sunshine filtered through the blinds and into the bedroom of Tony DiNozzo.

On the newly purchased double bed lay Ziva who was snuggled under the sheets.

The golden rays of the sun brightened the soft brown locks on her head and made them look as soft as velvety clouds; the light made her tan glow and made her sleeping form look more peaceful than he has ever seen.

Tony was propped on his elbows lying on his side, dreamily caressing her cheek with the fingers of one hand and a small smile playing on his lips at the beautiful sight before him. Even in her sleep she looked like an angel.

Ziva was woken from her sleepy state by the gentle caress on her cheeks, she breathed out loudly and snuggled her nose deeper into Tony's bare chest. Taking in the scent that was uniquely Tony. She placed a feather light kiss on the centre of his chest and slowly raised her head to look at Tony's face through her lashes.

"Morning gorgeous" he said when he saw the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much look back at him with a heavy load of love that he never dreamed of receiving from her.

He bent down, with one hand cradling her neck and the other placed on her hip on top of the duvet covering them, and placed a chaste kiss to her soft as feather lips.

She brought one hand around his neck and played with the short strands of hair there, she pulled him closer once more and gave him a kiss that he very eagerly responded to, the kiss soon grew heated and they separated to catch their breath each with their forehead against the others.

When she opened her eyes and looked into the deep green loving gaze of his she couldn't stop but be amazed at where she was right now, in the arms of the man she loved the most. Her breathe started coming as short gasps as she realized that there wasn't any other place she would rather be."

"Hey what is with the surprised look sweetheart?" he asked as he heard her breath speed up through the tiny gap between her lips.

"I can't believe we are really here together, at last." she said as her dark brown orbs shifted rapidly to search his eyes for what he felt.

He buried his face in her soft brown hair and inhaled deeply before answering her, "guess we should have done this many years ago."

"You think?" she asked playfully.

"No I don't think. I know" he said looking down at her, smiling brightly remembering a conversation they had in the dimly lit bullpen, that seemed ages ago.

They both smiled fondly at the memory before Tony turned serious again, he pressed down ziva into the mattress and straddled her body," I Love you Ziva" he said sincerely his eyes blazing with the love and adoration he felt for her.

Ziva looked up at him her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink that was brightened by the early morning light, her body shivered hearing the love practically drip from his tone.

Tony brushed his fingers against her cheeks where the colour had just turned pink; he smiled down at her and said, "I love it when you blush."

She turned her head to the side not being able to bear the looks of love he was giving her, she was choking on her emotions.

Tony kissed the cheek facing him, then gently turned her face to kiss the other cheek, then he went on to place gentle kisses on her forehead, her eyelids and the tip of her nose, he was holding her and adoring her as if she was a priceless treasure he gently let his lips drag from her nose to her lips and just placed it there looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Tony." she said against his lips. Hearing and feeling those words come from her lips he smiled brightly tears forming in his eyes and he pressed his lips more firmly against her and decided to show how much he loved her.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Tony had got ready for work and was finishing his breakfast when Ziva came out of the shower wearing a bathrobe. Her hair was wet and curly and was lying loose on her shoulders.

Tony placed his plate on the sink and after washing his hands went to stand behind Ziva who was standing near the dining table arranging the flowers in the vase.

He wound his arm around her waist and nuzzled the side of her neck and placed soft kisses down its entire length. "Well I'll miss my ninja at work." he mumbled into her neck.

Ziva sighed softly at the dizzying sensation Tony's lips brought to her body. She slowly turned her body and wound her arms and held them behind his neck, "and I'll miss having your back at work." she replied and kissed his lips softly.

Tony's hands were rubbing her sides when she decided to talk to him about something that was in her mind, "Tony?" she called.

Tony who was busy placing kisses down her throat mumbled into her skin.

"I was thinking of starting to search for some other job today." she said.

Tony stilled in his actions and lifted his head up and looked at her face with a frown on his.

"But you have the best job in the world." he said and seeing the confusion in her eyes he continued "being my girlfriend."

She laughed a little at his words and when she saw the frown on his forehead deepening, she brought one hand from behind his neck and with her fingers smoothed the creases.

"As much as I love my job of being your girl friend, I need to find something to occupy myself with when you are at work and I can't be there to play my part as your girl friend." she said.

"But I love coming back home to you after work." he whined.

She once more wound her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer, and in the most sincere voice she said, "you will always come back home to me, I promise that Tony." she said and leaned forward to seal her words with a kiss full of promises.

"Now go to work before Gibbs decides to come here and kick your ass." she said smiling up at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Oh this is so worth it." he said as he leaned down again to capture her lips in a immensely passionate kiss.

**A/N: ****so what do you think? Should I continue? please let me know and please, please review.**


	2. Authors' note

**A/N: ****Hey there lovely readers, sorry but this is not an update for this story. I have something else for you. Some of the readers asked me to include about how and why Ziva left NCIS in the story, that is a very sensitive and depressing topic and since I promised you a very romantic, fluffy , happy story I can't include that in this story. So I have written a prequel to this story called 'where it all began'. It is a touching story but definitely has a happy ending. It will be a 2 chapter story and so I'll be uploading both today itself, I want to get over with it before I continue 'New beginnings'. So please go and read that. And do not worry both New beginnings and Reminiscent flavours will be updated on Wednesday. And after you read that please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **** Here is the second chapter of this story. Thank you guys for the overwhelming response I got for this story. All your reviews and favourites and follows means a lot to me.** **You guys are absolutely the best. someone had asked me to include the reason why Ziva leaves NCIS, I won't include that in the story but I have written a prequel called 'where it all began' please go and read that. As much as we all want things to work out with Tony and Ziva, I am not exactly sure what those writers have in mind. Anyways we will cross that bridge when it comes, for now enjoy the cuteness. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of these characters. I don't make any profit from this work of mine.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A WEEK LATER**

It was 20:00 and Tony was still at work. Ziva had spent her entire day searching for a new job. Considering all the options before her. She wasn't looking for a high salary job, but something that will keep her mind at peace and her life better especially considering her previous line of work.

She wanted to talk to Tony about an offer she was seriously considering on taking.

Just as she was lost in her train of thought, she heard a sound at the door and the knob being turned, a moment later Tony came through announcing "honey I am home." with a bright smile on his face.

Ziva laughed to herself and made her way to Tony, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a sweet kiss.

"This is the best part of my day." he said smiling brightly at her.

"So how was your day darling." she said continuing their charade.

"Oh you know, the usual, head slaps, chasing suspects, interrogation." he said with an exasperated sigh.

"I miss it already." she said with a disappointed look.

"Really?" he asked, suprised,as he was under the impression that she was happier now that she was relieved of the stress from the job.

"Yeah, watching you get head slapped usually made my day." she said with a sigh and started laughing when Tony realized he was being mocked at.

"Hey not funny." he said in mock anger.

"Oh I am sorry, I will make it up to you my little furry bear." she said and leaned up to kiss along his jaw to distract him.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

Tony and Ziva were sitting on the dinner table eating their dinner in comfortable silence when Ziva decided to bring the topic of her job.

"So today I was sifting through a job offers website and came across a very interesting one." Ziva started.

"mm hmm" Tony answered with his mouth full of food.

" It is an opening for a Hebrew teacher, in the Jewish primary day school." she said carefully analysing Tony's expression.

when he didn't say anything she continued, " I called them and they said I could come in for a interview tomorrow at 11:00".

When he still didn't say anything she grew worried.

"Tony say something." she pleaded.

Tony placed his spoon down and looked at her, taking her hand in his, "why do you want to take this particular job?" he asked.

"Because it is perfect Tony, when I was little I always fantasised being a teacher and this is teaching basic Hebrew, having being brought up in Israel is qualification enough, with the kind of training I have I don't qualify for most of the jobs outside the federal agencies, besides this is a very good way to keep in touch with my heritage Tony , although I am an American now I still love my motherland, this will help me keep the good memories I have of my childhood alive..." she started rambling trying desperately to make Tony see why she wanted this job.

He tugged at her hand indicating her to come and sit on his lap, she did just that. Tony caressed the side of her face and looked deep into her eyes, " will you be happy doing this?" he asked

"yes" she sighed, she was confused as to what Tony was thinking. She so desperately wanted him to be happy about it too.

"well then it is perfect." he said with a huge smile and kissed her deeply.

"really?" she asked.

"yeah this is going to be different for you and I can see how happy this makes you. so why not?" he said

"Well in that case I have to go to my apartment tonight and get ready for the interview tomorrow." she said.

"Oh no Zi, I'll drop you on my way to work tomorrow, please stay the night." he said with a disappointed look.

"oh Tony I have many things to do before my interview, I promise to come by the navy yard tomorrow after the interview." she said.

Tony's shoulders sagged and he mumbled an 'okay' half heartedly.

"But who said I have to go right away." she said in a seductive tone.

Tonys' smile returned, he covered her lips with his own and swiped his tongue across her lips, he sucked on her lower lip and Ziva moaned into his mouth ,she held on to him tightly as he carried her off to his bedroom.

**A/N: ****so how was it? writing this story has been sort of therapeutic for me, in healing from the shock of cote's departure, I owe a lot to this story and all the supporters of my stories. please keep the reviews coming , it will help me know if I am doing the right thing. **


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of these characters. I don't make any profit from this work of mine.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**NEXT DAY**

**BULLPEN**

"Mc Gee did you get the lieutenants' phone records?" asked Gibbs as he strolled into the bullpen.

"Yes boss, in fact ,I have also observed that he gets a call from a particular number every Friday night between 08:00 and 09:00, that is usually when he goes back home from the base. I also traced the number to one Miss Sarah James." McGee said.

"Her records show that she and the lieutenant were neighbours before he was transferred to the Norfolk base" Tony said completing the information McGee was giving.

"What are you waiting for? Go and talk to her" Gibbs said as he went back to his desk and the other two collected their gear to leave.

As they started leaving the desk they heard the 'ping' of the elevator and saw Ziva come out of it. It was weird seeing her in the squad room with a visitors badge on her coat. Tony was worried seeing her face so blank, but once she looked up and caught their eyes her face broke into a wide smile.

"Guess what? I got the job!" she exclaimed happily.

Tony went towards her; he leaned down, wound his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Guys! Seriously. Here!" McGee commented.

"Exactly DiNozzo, you still work here, so no grab ass in the office." He said as he slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Yes, I was right it does make my day" Ziva said as she grinned widely remembering the conversation they had last night of Tony's head slaps.

"Congrats Ziver" Gibbs said as he hugged her close and patted her head affectionately.

"Yeah congrats ziva, I am sure you are going to be an incredible teacher." McGee said with a smile.

"Thanks everyone, Tony I am going down to inform the others and then I am heading out to lunch, and then to your apartment" she informed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She went towards the elevator to go to Abby's lab.

Tony looked towards Gibbs silently asking him permission to go with his girl friend.

Gibbs jerked his head towards her, and this made Tony smile big, he shouted out to Ziva as he collected his coat, "hey Zi wait for me, I am coming too."

**OUTSIDE THE BUILDING.**

Ziva had insisted on buying their lunch to go and then going to the lake nearby the navy yard and spend their time there.

As soon as Ziva settled on the soft grass with her lunch in hand, Tony laid down with his head on her lap. Ziva smiled down at him fondly as she looked at his peaceful face.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" she asked as she took the first bite of her sandwich.

"Mm hmm, I didn't sleep last night I need to catch up on that, when you are here." he said with closed eyes.

"Tony I wasn't there for one night." she said exasperated.

"I have got used to having you with me in my bed." he said smiling up at her.

Ziva finished her sandwich and then started running her hand through his soft brown hair, gazing out across the beautiful lake. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining bright and the rays of it made the water sparkle, it was very enticing to go and stand in the knee deep water.

She thought about this new life of hers that she has had for the past couple of months. She thought for a moment that few years ago she was craving for this, something permanent.

And now she had it, Tony the only love of her life, a surrogate family that loved her, and from tomorrow onwards a stress free job. Life couldn't get any better for her, she was happy with exactly where she was now.

Tony looked up at her and asked, "What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

She smiled down at him and replied "Us, this new life of mine, I am really starting to enjoy this."

"Ziva, I know we practically live together now, but I want you to move in with me for real. You know all your things at my place, going to bed together, waking up next to the other. I have spent enough nights of my life without you beside me, I don't want to spend a single night without you from now on." he said sincerely as he got up from the grass.

"I was so wrong." she said and Tony frowned in confusion.

"I was thinking how perfect life is right now, but really it keeps getting better." she explained with a small laugh.

"So how about tomorrow? I think everyone in the team would agree to help, so we can complete the packing and moving by Sunday and from Monday you can join your duty." Tony asked as they walked towards the navy yard once more.

"I would like that." she said as she turned around and kissed him softly.

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review on your way out, it will make my day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of these characters. I don't make any profit from this work of mine.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Tony and Ziva were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie, and snatching popcorn from each other.

"I meant to ask you earlier, but how was your first day at school?" he asked.

"It was good." she said half heartedly and waved it off. She didn't want Tony to catch on the slight waver in her voice. But he didn't call himself her boyfriend for no reason; he noticed the off handed tone immediately.

He pushed himself forward on the couch so that he was no longer reclining against it and looked at Ziva who was still curled up and snuggling deep under the blanket they had put over them, she looked up at him and bit her lips nervously.

"What happened Ziva?" he asked more sternly.

"It really was good Tony, the kids are really sweet although they can be a handful at times, and I even enjoyed teaching them.

"But..." Tony prompted seeing more coming.

Ziva tilted her head to the side and let out a long sigh.

"The students were welcoming, but not the staffs, the other teachers kind of have a reservation when it concerns me." Ziva said staring down and fiddling with her fingernails.

"Why?" Tony asked with a frown on his face. They had not had enough time to know her, let alone be hostile.

"Well... because Tony not all people in Israel are agreeing about the idea of the Mossad. They do not see us as war heroes, but on the contrary as people who invite war into the country." Ziva said.

"But these people live in America, how can they have hostility towards you based on stories they might have heard about Mossad?" Tony asked.

"No, there are some there, who like me have come from Israel and settled here, and have good reason to loath Mossad. And certainly they make sure that the others know what kind of a monster I am." Ziva said her face crumpled in disappointment and agony.

Tony couldn't stand seeing the hurt on her face, he pulled her from the couch and on to his side, she automatically seeked his warmth and snuggled against his side.

"You are far from a monster, baby. Those people have no idea of what an amazing woman you are. And I am sure that they will see that sooner rather than later." Tony said as he cupped her cheek, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"But in the meanwhile I am still not sure about you going there, I only was content because you looked happy about it, but now you are clearly hurting Zi. I am not going to force you, but you know you can leave such a job whenever you feel like it, right?" he asked.

Ziva nodded her head into his shirt, "okay now let us get to something more interesting!" he said, and first placed a kiss upon her head and then without a warning started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Tony" she shrieked as she squirmed against his unrelenting fingers.

Ziva's laughter filled the empty space of their apartment.

She fell back on to the couch, twisting and turning due to Tony's pleasant torture.

He fell on top of her, straddling her waist and with one hand held both her hands that was punching and pushing him, above her head.

With the other hand he continued running it along her sides beneath her shirt on the soft skin and poking her sides as she kept squirming.

"Tony... please... stop" she said in between giggles unable to catch her breath.

"What the ninja can't handle a little tickle?" he taunted as his hands slowed to a stop.

She squirmed violently to get out of his grasp and when he unexpectedly lifted himself up on his elbows she turned to her side and fell of the couch along with the blanket, hitting her head on the carpet.

"Ziva!" Tony exclaimed surprised by her sudden fall. Ziva lay face down on the blanket that she had dragged along with her.

Then slowly her hand came from under her and started rubbing the spot she had hit on her way down.

Tony scampered to his knees in front of her and lifted her up from the tangle of blanket and limbs; she had a small pout on her lips and was still rubbing furiously on the spot where she had hit her head.

Tony could barely contain the laugh from escaping his lips. Ziva had an adorable expression one of pain and confusion as to what weird expression Tony had in place, and once she realised he was stopping himself from laughing.

Her face changed from being cute to being annoyed, "DiNozzo if you so much as snicker..." she started threatening but was cut off by Tony's dam of laughter breaking. Her mouth gaped open at his childish behaviour.

He sat on his knees laughing till his face turned red. Ziva in a moment's notice pounced at him with a pillow in hand knocking him back on the floor and started beating him with the pillow. She pushed the pillow on to his face, while he managed to tilt his head to the side and continued laughing.

He grabbed her lower back and turned them over so that he was on top, "Oh you should have seen yourself!" he said his laugh dying down slowly.

After a moment of staring Tony down, a small smile broke on her lips and she pulled him down to kiss her.

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review on your way out, it will make my day.**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of these characters. I don't make any profit from this work of mine.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Ziva had just finished grading the test papers in the school and prepared to head home, she came out of the school gate when she heard someone behind her talk, "well my lady what a pleasure to see you."

She turned around to see it was none other than her boyfriend. "Tony!" she exclaimed as she walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he wound his arms around her waist.

"I came to surprise you, there was no new case today and Gibbs let me go because I had finished my paperwork." he said smiling brightly.

"So you have been a good boy today?" she teased him.

"Yes mam, a very good one." he replied and leaned down to kiss her.

"Well that means you deserve a reward." she said winking at him.

"Really!" he said excited at what she was implying.

"Uh huh, so you get an ice cream from the parlour across the street." she grinned deviously as she walked ahead of him

"Zi no fair" he whined. "That is not what I expected to get." he said with an adorable pout.

She laughed openly seeing his face and asked in mock confusion, "what else do you want?"

"I think you know that very well, my ninja." he said as he held her hand and walked towards the ice cream parlour.

"hmm, we will see about that later." she said and winked at him.

**SATURDAY MORNING**

Ziva woke up in their bed, with Tony spooning behind her. His palm was resting on her stomach and holding her close.

She felt restless as if something was out of place. She started squirming within his hold , trying to get comfortable. That is when she noticed the dull throbbing pain in her abdomen.

"shit" she cursed as she was reminded of what day it was. The cramps had woke her up and now she felt restless. She tried to get out of Tony's hold , but all the movement and her cursing had woke him up as well.

"what is the matter sweet cheeks?" he asked in a sleepy voice, his eyes still closed, and his lips pressed against her shoulder.

"Nothing, I just need to get out of bed." she said hurriedly.

He loosened his grasp and Ziva got off the bed and moved towards the bathroom.

**AN HOUR LATER**

An hour had passed since Ziva woke up, Tony came in to the living room scratching his head sleepily.

He saw Ziva sitting Indian style on the floor in front of the couch with a paper and pen in hand.

He went and sat on the couch right behind her, "watcha doing?" he asked through a yawn.

"can't you see Tony? I am working on a crossword puzzle." she snapped.

"You got out of the bed at 6 AM, on a Saturday morning to solve puzzles?" he asked incredulously.

"No, there was something else I had to do." she said.

"like what?" Tony asked, confused as to what was important enough to wake her.

"Ladies stuff Tony, it doesn't concern you." she snapped again.

"Oh okay, time of the month, I get it." Tony surrendered with his hands raised.

Ziva turned her head and glared at him "ugh you are ridiculous." she yelled and stood up and moved towards the kitchen.

"What did I do?" he whined, but decided to stay on the couch unless he wanted to end up being one with the carpet.

After about 10 minutes Tony couldn't help but get up as his stomach demanded food. He had gotten used to Ziva making him breakfast, but one look at her scribbling angrily on the paper made him change course.

"Hey Zi want to go to that new waffle place for breakfast?" he asked eagerly.

"I am not hungry." she replied curtly.

"But I am" he whined.

"Then help yourself" she mocked at him. Before frowning again at the paper in front of her that received all her wrath.

Tony scoured through the empty fridge and then decided on toast and some coffee.

He returned back to the living room to see it empty, he assumed she must be in the bedroom and so settled in to watch a movie. Half way into it he lost interest as he didn't have Ziva to cuddle with.

He hadn't heard from her for the past two hours and so got up to go check on her. He started moving when he caught a glimpse of her moving in the kitchen.

He tip toed in to the kitchen and saw her muttering something in Hebrew. Knowing that nothing good would happen if he interrupted, he turned around slowly to go back to the living room when a container came flying past him. He jumped in surprise.

"Why is there no ice cream in this house?" she demanded.

"Because I ate it yesterday" he said in a soft tone.

"ugh you are impossible to live with." she muttered under her breath and moved towards the living room.

Tony's eyes went wide hearing her statement, and decided to let it slide because of her current state of mind. He threw the empty container in the trash can and followed her to the living room.

Once he sat on the couch he wasn't surprised to find Ziva watching some musical. Not wanting to cause further trouble he sat beside her and watched it along with her.

Halfway in to the movie when they got to the emotional part he heard a soft sniffling beside him.

He looked over to see Ziva holding her knees to her chest and crying silently. The normal Ziva would have just rolled her eyes at the clichés but this Ziva was sobbing relentlessly.

Ziva saw Tony get up from the couch and walk away and thinking that he was disgusted by her, she started crying hysterically.

Tony returned after a few seconds with a box of tissues in hand and handed it over to her dreading her reaction, she looked up to see what he was doing ,and once she saw him holding the tissues she became emotional once again.

She took the box from him and placed it on the coffee table before tugging him down to sit beside her. Once settled she snuggled close to him and wept in to his shirt.

Tony caressed her hair surprised by the sudden change of events, he placed a kiss on top of her hair and this brought further tears from Ziva.

She looked up with tear filled eyes and said, "I am so sorry Tony, I was so horrible to you. I am the one that is impossible to live with." she said and started crying again.

"No sweetheart you are not, think of it this way it's just a day or two every month." when he received a glare from her for his last statement he quickly corrected, "I'll be careful next time." he said and held her closer.

"I am hungry." she mumbled into his shirt.

"what does my ninja want?" he asked.

"Anything I just need food!" she exclaimed looking up at him with an eager expression as she got up and collected her coat.

"Wow! I can't wait to see, what you will be like pregnant!" he murmured.

After a moment he received a sharp slap to his head that made him smile and shake his head .

"crazy ninja." he mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

**A/N: So how was it ? Please leave a review on your way out, it will make my day.**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of these characters. I don't make any profit from this work of mine.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Ziva was tidying up the house on a Sunday afternoon, she was currently arranging their clothes in the closet and Tony was in the living room flipping through the channels, bored out of his mind.

He got up from the couch and tip toed across the hallway to their bedroom where Ziva was humming softly as she folded the clothes before placing it orderly.

He leaned against the doorframe watching the shorts and tank top clad Ziva completely at ease and domestic around their house.

He silently crossed the room and wound his arms around Ziva's waist and nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck. "I am bored" he whined kissing along the side of her neck.

"Tony look at this mess, I need to clean this and then we will do something interesting." she said turning her head and smirked at him playfully.

Tony's hand drifted towards her shorts and right then the door bell rang. Tony huffed out angrily and made his way out towards the door muttering under breath. Ziva giggled, then biting her lower lip turned around to see her boyfriend disappear towards the living room.

For a few moments there was no sound at all, so she dropped Tony's shirt that she had in her hand and moved towards the living room.

She came around the hallway "Tony! Who is it?" she called out.

As soon as she entered the living room she stopped in her tracks. There on the doorway was a very beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair tightly hugging her boyfriend.

The blonde's eyes sparkled mischievously on seeing Ziva. She leaned back from the embrace and looking at the surprised woman and said "oops".

Tony turned around to see Ziva standing there with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Tony why didn't you say your girlfriend was here, I would have come later." she said almost in a seductive tone.

Tony turned around, his face frowning in confusion as he looked at the blonde, and suddenly he realised what she was up to, "Claire!" he exclaimed.

"You... you know her?" Ziva asked trying very hard to get the words out.

"Oh Yeah Tony and I know each other very well." she said and took his hand in hers and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Tony frowned down at her and jerked himself away "Oh Claire just stop it" he said incredulously, rubbing clean furiously at the spot she had just kissed.

Ziva kept observing between them, her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started quivering.

Tony looked back and saw the change in Ziva's face it was full of hurt and pain. "Zi?" he called out as he moved towards her.

Claire moved past him and swiftly came to a stop in front of her. "Oh my, I was just having fun. I didn't think it would get this bad." her tone all of a sudden soft as she saw the single tear that slipped past her eyelids.

"Hey, sweet cheeks" Tony said moving towards her and wrapping his arms around Ziva. "This is my idiot of a cousin Claire. And Claire this is my beautiful girlfriend Ziva." he said clearing the messy situation before it got out of hand.

"Seriously Tony I never thought I would ever say this, but you got yourself a real sweetheart." she said a sweet smile spreading across her face as she placed a hand on the side of Ziva's face that was resting on Tony's chest.

Ziva turned her face burying it into Tony's shirt clad chest. He could feel Ziva's rapid breathing.

"Hey, Zi you alright?" Tony asked.

"Yes...yes I am just embarrassed that I over reacted." she said trying to smile lightly.

"Okay Tony go get us a cup of coffee, I'll be in here talking to my sister-in-law." Claire said sweetly taking a blushing Ziva's hand and leading her towards the couch.

Tony came to the living room to see both the women sitting on the couch laughing heartily.

"Uh oh this smells like trouble." Tony said as he sat down after handing over their coffee cups.

"So where is the ring?" Claire asked grinning mischievously.

"Claire we have just started dating. We have time; we want to take it slow." Tony said pulling Ziva as she instinctively snuggled to his side.

"Tony that is ridiculous, you have been talking about this beauty for so many years. Ziva is this, Ziva is that." Claire said.

Tony blushed he wasn't expecting her to say that now.

He looked down to see a grinning Ziva; she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay okay I get it, I will leave you two love birds alone." Claire said and stood up getting ready to leave.

"Well it was nice meeting you Claire." Ziva said as she got up and hugged the woman.

"It didn't seem quite that way at first." Claire said as she winked at Ziva.

"Keep visiting us sometimes" Tony said as he hugged his sister, seeing her out the door.

Tony closed the door and turned to see Ziva walking away towards their room to resume her cleaning.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" Tony ran towards her grabbing her by the waist and carrying her towards the couch and depositing her there before settling himself on top her.

"Tony what are you doing?" Ziva asked as she was surprised by his sudden attack.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked pinning her more into the couch and grinning mischievously.

"Your sister seemed nice." Ziva said her eyes cast down fiddling with the few chest hairs that peeked over his T shirt.

"Jealousy suits you Ziva." he said stroking the side of her face, as she blushed and bit down on her lower lip.

"But I sensed it was more than that." He said his face turning serious.

"Isn't it obvious?" she turned his own question back at him.

Tony looked down at her with a loving expression.

"I have had my fair share of betrayals, I ... I suppose I just revert back to those memories." Ziva said her voice low and soft.

Tony kissed her forehead and looked down at her.

"I love you Ziva." he said taking her hand and placing it on top of his heart and said, "This belongs to you Ziva all of this does" he said pressing her into the couch more firmly."No one will take that from you ever." he said.

"I know, I love you too and am sorry for doubting you, you are a good person you don't deserve It." she said.

"Hey nothing to be sorry for, besides seeing you being so possessive of me was kind of hot." he said turning back to his joking self.

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review on your way out, it will make my day.**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of these characters. I don't make any profit from this work of mine.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Ziva was going over all the ingredients in her head that she needed to prepare the special dish she thought of preparing for dinner tonight. She put in the keys to the apartment and turned the knob to open the door.

She had to get a few ingredients from the store. She had an hour left before Tony came back from work.

She hung up her coat and threw her keys in the bowl when she became aware of someone being there in the apartment, she cautiously stepped forward and saw it was none other than Tony DiNozzo who was splayed out on the couch.

He had not changed his work clothes, and it looked like he had come through the door and fallen on to the couch. One of his legs was outside dangling from the edge of the couch.

She went near him and kneeled on the floor beside him and ran her hand through his soft brown hair. She leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his temple, but as soon as her lips touched his skin her eyes popped wide at his feverish skin.

She leaned back and held his face in both her palms and started shaking him awake.

"Tony! Wake up" she called out and he slowly started to open his eyes and groaned when his discomfort came back to him again.

"You are burning up Tony." Ziva said.

"I know Zee, I feel like crap." he said closing his eyes once more.

"Okay come on you need to change out of these and then I'll make something for you to eat." She said as she helped him up.

He wound his arms around her shoulders and walked towards their bedroom.

Once there he kept standing there looking to his right and left, still groggy and tired.

Ziva shook her head and went towards the closet and got him a shirt and some sweatpants to wear. She stood in front of Tony and slowly untied his tie that was already halfway undone. She took off his shirt and dropped it to the floor.

She looked up to see Tony looking at her intently. "Wear your clothes Tony I can't make you wear them." she said.

"I am sweating like a pig I don't need those pants." he whined like a kid while he put on the shirt and took off his dress pants.

"Okay, fine. I had planned on making some cheesy delight for you..." Ziva began when suddenly Tony's hand covered her mouth.

"Zi, please don't remind me of cheese or any sort of oily food, I'll puke right here." he groaned.

Ziva smiled at him softly and placed a hand on his cheek. "Lie down Tony I'll make some chicken soup for you and bring it in with some medicines for your fever." she said as she went to the kitchen and Tony went to lie in between the covers.

**MIDNIGHT**

Ziva was lying on her side facing Tony while Tony was on his back. She couldn't get to sleep without snuggling with Tony but Tony kept pushing her away not wanting her to catch the flu as well.

Tony started groaning in his sleep, and then all of a sudden got out of bed and went as fast his tired feet could carry him to the bathroom.

She ran after him and knelt behind him as he vomited the meagre contents in his stomach. She lightly rubbed his back as he leaned his head against the bathtub.

"Zi!" he groaned. "I feel like I have been run over by a truck." he whined resting his head on Ziva's shoulders as she sat beside him leaning against the bathtub.

"Mmm! I know Tony" she said as she felt his forehead for the scorching fever. She leaned closer and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Come on I'll make you some tea." she said as she stood up supporting Tony as well.

She settled Tony down on their bed and headed into the kitchen to make some tea that will settle his stomach.

Tony sipped on the tea as he sat against the headboard; once it was over she took the cup and placed it on the bedside table.

Tony laid his head on Ziva's lap, and snuggled his face into her soft stomach.

Ziva smiled down at him and weaved her fingers through his short hair lulling him to sleep. Her fingers accidently brushed along his forehead and she felt that the heat had spiked up further.

She made a move to remove Tony's head from her lap, when he clutched the front of her shirt even tighter and snuggled once again," please don't move Zi" he mumbled into her stomach.

'I will be back in a moment, love." she said caressing his hair, "I need to get something to lessen this fever of yours, I promise you will feel better."

After few moments Ziva sat beside Tony on the bed placing a wet cloth on his burning forehead.

Tony was sleeping lightly and moaned every now and then.

Ziva leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly. Tony took off the cloth from his forehead and looked up at her warm brown eyes "I hate this" he whined.

"I know, Tony ,but It will get better sweetheart, just sleep for now." she consoled him as she laid down and pulled him closer so that his head was on her shoulders, and one arm around her.

One of Ziva's hands was running through his hair the other stroking the arm he had around her.

And in the same pose Tony drifted into a restless sleep and Ziva too followed him after a few moments. Both of them holding onto each other.

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review on your way out, it will make my day.**


	9. A Romantic evening

**A/N: So this will be the last chapter of this story for a while, till 2nd week of October to be precise. I have exams to prepare for. chapters after this hiatus will have a little more plot. But you wonderful readers can keep reading reminiscent flavour I will be uploading that, since I already have 3 or 4 chapters written ahead. Enjoy reading and please leave a review.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of these characters. I don't make any profit from this work of mine.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**A ROMANTC EVENING**

Tony and Ziva sat at the table near the window of the restaurant which overlooked the busy streets of DC.

They were having their dinner as well as talking about unimportant things, both of them held the others hand their fingers intertwined on the table.

The shadow caused by the candle light made Ziva's eyes sparkle and her cheeks glow, Tony brought up his fingers and caressed her cheeks lightly and said something that made Ziva smile and blush even more.

After paying the bill for their dinner, Tony and Ziva walked hand in hand down the streets of DC. The lights of the city were mesmerising and the sights around them heart warming.

Ziva held on to his forearm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Tony?" she called.

"Hmm" he said looking down at her.

"We should do this more often." she said looking straight ahead.

"What, you don't like spending time with me in our apartment?" he asked in mock hurt.

"No Tony, I didn't mean it that way." she said raising her head.

"I know Zi, I was just kidding." he said smiling at her and stopping in the middle of the street.

He held her shoulders and backed her onto the nearby wall of a shop.

"Tony what are you doing?" she asked confused by Tony's actions.

Tony smiled mischievously as he leaned closer and breathed on to her face

"Hmm I just feel like kissing my girlfriend." he said and leaned his forehead against her.

"Tony we are in public, from when are you interested in...In" Ziva stuttered forgetting what she came to say as she was trapped within Tony's arms and his lips were so close.

"Public display of affection? I have been interested from now onwards, see I can't resist kissing you right here right now, I don't care who sees." he smiled his infamous DiNozzo smile that made Ziva dizzy.

"Tony" she warned him as she tried to push him back, with her hands on his chest. Tony stood his ground, unmoving.

As he came closer to kiss her, she quickly ducked beneath his arms and escaped his confines.

Tony remained there his hands bracing against the wall and his head hung down, Ziva pulled at his arms laughing at his childishness as he refused to move even a bit. He simply kept shaking his head refusing to move.

Ziva bit her lip as she once again ducked beneath his arms and kissed him on his cheek, Tony instantly pulled her face closer and placed his lips on hers, one hand holding her face and the other wound around her waist and placed on the small of her back.

Ziva pulled back with a flushed face, she turned to the side and saw people staring at them, some with accusing expressions and others with a loving smile.

Ziva nuzzled into Tony's chest blushing further on being caught in public, Tony held her close and looked up with a big smile on his face, "just got some great news.' he announced placing both hands low on her stomach.

Ziva's head snapped up to look at Tony who was smiling down at her "Tony!" she admonished hitting him on his chest.

They walked down the busy road to a park that was around the corner, Ziva smelled in the fresh air that smelled of rain, and smiled brightly.

Tony pulled her towards a secluded area and made her sit on the soft grass; he then lay on his back, head resting on Ziva's lap.

"You seem rather fond of lying on my lap nowadays" she accused him playfully.

"Uh huh, that is because, I like the way you smell right here." He said and lifted her blouse before nuzzling his nose into her tummy. He placed a lingering kiss there and Ziva squirmed beneath his lips as it tickled her.

"Tony! There are people around us." She admonished him in between giggles.

He kept kissing her soft skin in various places and soon began trailing upwards. He began to suck on the skin as he approached the skin covering her ribs.

"No" she shrieked as she yanked her blouse down once more, cutting the delicious torture.

"You are no fun" Tony whined. Suddenly he felt a drop of water fall on his face. Then seconds later it started drizzling and then turned in to a heavy rain.

Ziva got up off the grasses which lead to Tony's head falling from her lap. He too got up and pulled her back before she could run for shelter.

"This is fun Zi." Tony said smiling like a small child on Christmas.

"Seriously Tony, getting wet in the rain is your idea of fun?" she asked incredulously pulling him to the shelter of a tree.

Tony wrapped his hands around her and placed his lips on her shoulder. He made them sway back and forth to a non- existent music.

Ziva shivered due to the cold and Tony's actions. Immediately Tony blew a hot breath over her sensitive skin that made goose bumps erupt all across her skin.

"Are you feeling cold Zee Vah?" He teased.

Ziva moaned in reply as she stretched her neck further instinctively without bothering about her surroundings. Tony brought out his tongue, chasing a single droplet of water sliding down the column of her neck.

Ziva tightly held on to Tony's pants behind her as she forgot her surroundings as Tony continued to torture her.

"Mommy look at that." Came a little voice from beside them. Ziva's eyes flew open to see a little girl about three years old pointing curiously at them. She looked up to see a woman looking at them furiously before she covered her daughters eyes and lead her over to the other side of the tree away from the creepy people, as she explained to the toddler.

Tony snickered behind her and held her even more tightly.

"Stop doing that. Won't you?" She asked sweetly turning in his arms and pinching his side.

"Ow! Okay, okay will do ninja." He said rubbing his sides in pain.

**A/N: So how was it ? Please leave a review on your way out, it will make my day.**


End file.
